Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6r(-3r-8)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6r}$ $ = ({-6r} \times -3r) + ({-6r} \times -8)$ $ = (18r^{2}) + (48r)$ $ = 18r^{2} + 48r$